With the rapid convergence of the fixed network and the mobile network, many Fixed Mobile Convergence (FMC) Internet gateway products which integrate the Home Gateway (HGW) and the Mobile Station (MS) have emerged. Using an Automatic Configuration Server (ACS) network management platform to manage the mobile communication devices in the FMC product is a uniform requirement for equipment operation and service implementation.
The Digital Subscriber Loop (DSL) Forum releases a Consumer Premises Equipment (CPE) WAN Management Protocol (CWMP), namely, 069(TR069), which defines the mode of managing CPEs. The corresponding 098(TR098) protocol and TR098 Amendment 1 formulate an Internet gateway data model, and define profiles such as Baseline. Moreover, the DSL 104 (TR104) protocol adds the profiles related to Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP), including endpoint, Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) endpoint, Media Gateway Control Protocol (MGCP) endpoint, H323 endpoint, and TA endpoint. Moreover, the protocol 111 (TR111) adds the data nodes for remote management on home network devices on the basis of the existing profiles.
The DSL Forum does not standardize the data management models of the mobile communication devices, for example, High-Speed Packet Access (HSPA), data card, fixed station, which makes it inconvenient for the TR069 ACS to manage the mobile communication devices uniformly and affects the replaceability of the mobile communication devices.